Fixing means for fixation of bone fragments at bone fractures are known from the publication WO 95/31942. This fixing means comprises a sleeve with two pins, the front parts of which can be forced out of the sleeve in opposite directions and into surrounding bone material. These front parts of the pins are of uniform thickness, which has resulted in that they when being forced out of the sleeve are formed into poorly arcuate and often even straight parts, particularly if the spike is made of a titanium alloy. Such forms of the parts being forced out are not optimum because there is a risk that they are forced out through joint surfaces of the bones in which they are provided, which is not acceptable.